Pietro
Pietro Maximoff is a Jewish Polish poltergeist. He was a victim of the Holocaust and died at the hands of Clayton's men at Auschwitz. He has a very shady past and tends to keep that to himself, not very proud of the things he has done. Played by Lucida0lownes Pre-Death Pietro's family were performers. His mother a singer and his father a pianist. They lived in Warsaw happily, Pietro studying Medicine and Philosophy at the local university. He had a teenage younger sister and a toddler brother. With the invasion of the Germans, though, life became bleak. The family was sent to Auschwitz. While trying to defend his little brother during the sorting, Pietro caught the eye of Clayton and was chosen for experiments--Only because Clayton saw the magic spark that Pietro had. Unknown to both though, Pietro's father (Gerik), had put a seal on the boy's soul. He was well aware there was something more dangerous than humans lurking in the camp. Pietro went through various experiments and torture at the hands of Clayton. The Nagini was interested in finding a way to break the seal and devour Pietro. Although he did take a slight liking to the clever and smart boy. A favorite toy of his. Eventually though, Pietro's rebelious spirit caused him to attack the guards and thus be dragged outside in the winter and shot. Much to Clayton's dismay. Post Death Pietro seeked for vengeance on the men who had killed his family. He succeeded in every one. The man who worked his father to death was suffocated, the one that had killed his mother and brother had a car accident, and the one who had raped and killed his sister he managed to cause a gun to misfire and the bullet when straight through his brain. After succeeding in these endeavors, Pietro became an interest of the Order so faded back into the Supernatural Underworld. He became involved in various illegal affairs, ranging from minor theft, drug tafficking, blue collar crime, and so on and so forth. Most of these are unknown and it seems he has various connections for passports, plane tickets, anything. After being on the run for fifty years, Pietro found himself at Spirit High. He befriended Cindy and she started to pull him out of his shell. He became friends with a few others but unfortunately, the Order found him there. He was captured and due to not speaking during his trial (save for some Polish curses), his time was delayed for execution. During his captivity, Clayton learned of where he was and paid him a visit, infuriating the poltergeist. The Erl King, a member of the Order, also pestered the poltergeist about Odette. Pietro managed to escape after beating up a guard and Riza hacking the Order's computer system. He met up with Flynn and Cindy and the three escaped. But not without Flynn getting a glimpse of Pietro's darker side. After that, Pietro raced to track down the Erl King and defeated him, rescuing Odette from his grasp. The draining of the ancient spirit's energy caused some instability in his energy and he gave some of the energy to an injured Jim. After that fiasco, Pietro behaved typically for a teenage boy. Having a crush on two girls and unable to decide but eventually he went with Odette, Cassandra too stubborn in her loneliness. He tried out for Glee and got in. The video was se nt out on the internet, to which a "talent" show saw and invited him onto the show. Shortly after winning, he became a bit of a celebrity. Taking a hint from someone, he went to Schmendrik to inquire what he knew of how to defeat Clayton. Schmendrik told him of Kiba and Flynn so he debated on which he trusted more with inquiring of. Although this was fixed at prom, when Flynn approached him. And once again, Flynn saw the darker side of Pietro. Due to certain events, Pietro was forced to switch powers with Clayton for a day. The power of a god was too much for Pietro's humanity and brought out the darker side briefly. During so he nearly ate Odette. Horrified at his actions once midnight struck, he ran from her. A week afterwards, Pietro, Flynn, and Milo went up against Clayton. After a fierce battle where Pietro played decoy for the serpent god, the trio succeeded. With the urge for vengeance lifted, Pietro soon realized the repercussions of his actions. Especially after hearing how distraught Emma had been. Angered, he ranted to Schmendrik of how horrible of a person he was and how he had taken "another lover from a woman's arms." Schmendrik suggested he take a trip home during summer break to finally have some closure. Shortly before the trip though, it was revealed that Pietro used to work for Greed and had stolen from the Fey and ran, successfully staying under his radar until recently. Pietro told him he'd pay him back, now that he had money. Then Pietro traveled to Warsaw and to Auschwitz. While at Auschwitz, he learned that his name was not on record nor was Clayton's. Having a break down, this unlocked the dark side, and (whether it was truly him or not) Clayton appeared and tormented the boy, informing him that he was his father, just not in the typical way. With that, his morals were switch off one could say and he began to be more ruthless in his attempted survival, devouring lost souls in Auschwitz before returning to Warsaw. He invited Greed to Warsaw to recieve his payment, having laced the money with a metal poisonous gas. Having successfully poisoned Greed, he now waits for the proper time to devour him as well while preparing himself by devouring slowly more powerful energies. Relationships Odette-Pietro's girlfriend. When they first met, he was so smitten with her he couldn't form English grammar properly so tended to speak in only Polish. Despite his flirty ways, he's very devote to Odette and views her as his angel. Cinderella-Pietro's "siostra" and distant aunt. Cindy was the first to notice Pietro and befriend him, bringing him to light and helping him deal with his issues. William Clayton- Clayton and Pietro have a very peculiar and hard to define relationship. Very much Clayton's "favored son," he showed different attentions to him than the others. He saw much of his young self in Pietro and found his faith quite intriguing. Not to mention the seal Pietro's father had put on his soul. Clayton was always aware of everything Pietro was capable of and liked to see how far he could push him. Pietro, on the other hand, despises Clayton despite having some understanding for his hunger (and the man after Spirit Week). He attempts to shake him off, remove him from himself but finds that it can be quite impossible. Schmendrik Flynn Ryder Cassandra Greed